


Niki's gay panic

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Rinniki Nation, They are gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What is a summary, because once again its rinne amagi, flustered rinne amagi is the best thing ever, innuendos, its not even that soft but eh, this is literally the softest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rinne helps Niki relax before a live
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Niki's gay panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Rinniki nation, I'm back with yet another Rinniki, I hope you like it! And this time I wrote from Niki's perspective for once, I'm doing great  
> I felt like writing some mindless fluff and well here's the result  
> Once again, I still suck at titles and summaries, I hope you enjoy !!

Niki always felt awfully nervous before a live. He knew that he and his unit mates had practiced well enough, they couldn’t fuck it up. Despite that, Niki felt extremely nervous. He was pacing up and down in the changing room, fidgeting with his fingers. He had no idea where the hell HiMERU, Kohaku and Rinne were. 

His eyes occasionally (with occasionally he meant every thirty second which passed) went up to look at the clock hanging on the wall; he still had an entire hour until the live started. Sighing, he flopped down on the small sofa, trying to distract his thoughts. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, when he heard the door open.

A loud, familiar voice which belonged to none other than Rinne Amagi made itself be heard quite clearly.  
“Whatcha doin’ ‘ere Niki-kyun?”, said headache-inducing voice questioned, a little too loudly for Niki’s comfort.  
Niki groaned and opened his eyes.  
“I’m trying to calm down, Rinne-kun.”, the bite in his voice completely being swallowed down by the shakiness of it. He hadn’t even noticed that he was shaking. He always was nervous before performing, but never to this extent.

Rinne seemed to have noticed Niki’s nervous state, as his brows started to furrow in concern.  
“Y’alright there? Yer shakin’ quite badly. Do ya feel sick or somethin’?”

“I-I’m fine…!”, Niki lied through his teeth. “Just a little nervous.”  
“Nervous, eh?”, Rinne quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Niki immediately had a bad feeling in his stomach. Whenever Rinne smirked, it meant he was planning something, and 90% that wasn’t a good thing.

“What are you planning, Rinne-kun?”  
Instead of answering, the other man walked, until he was standing directly in front of him. Niki gazed up at him in question. Still no answer.

He was uncharacteristically quiet, as he sat down next to Niki, and frankly it freaked him out. Without warning, Rinne wrapped his arms around Niki, pressing him to his chest.

“What the hell are you doing?!”, a very flustered Niki gritted out, blushing brightly.  
Apparently, content with Niki’s reaction, the redhead smirked.  
“I’m helpin’ ya relax with a little cuddle-session, Niki-kyun~ What else do ya want me ta do, ta help you calm down? Or do ya want me to suck yer di-“  
He was promptly cut off by Niki punching his shoulder, his face burning.  
“Just… shut up, will you?”  
Rinne just smiled at him. Niki would never admit it, but it did things but his heart. This cuddle-session may have distracted him from the live show, but now he was nervous for a full other reason. Usually he always ignored Rinne’s advances and he knew full well that Rinne liked him. He had confessed a few weeks back, but Niki was too confused and flustered to respond. 

Right now, he could. He could confess to the other. But what if Rinne was just playing with him? That guy was unpredictable after all. He liked to believe, that he meant it. He sighed and looked up at the others face, quiet snoring could be heard.

“Did he seriously fall asleep?!”, Niki groaned. The redhead seemed to have pressed him even tighter to his body, during Niki’s gay panic. 

To no avail, Niki tried to pry Rinne’s strong arms off his body. He only seemed to hug him tighter. It was oddly comforting.

“I could kiss him now, and he wouldn’t notice”, he thought suddenly, before discarding the thought just as quickly as it came.  
“I can’t do that, that’d be creepy!”  
“I’m definitely spending too much time around Rinne-kun, for having thoughts like that”  
He hadn’t noticed how long he’d be staring at the others face, with a deepening blush. His face was on fire.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek. Rinne’s hand.  
“Niki-kyun is so cute, when he’s flustered”, he teased. Big smirk on his face.  
“You were awake?!”  
“Jup~ the entire time~”  
Niki tried to glare at him, but it wasn’t really that easy, as he became hyperaware of Rinne’s entire presence completely surrounding him. He hadn’t even noticed that their legs had become entangled. 

Their chests pressed close together, his left hand on his cheek, the right one resting on his hip, his face mere centimetres from his face. He could feel his hot breath on his face.  
Despite all that, he made no move to pry himself away from the other. He just stayed there, staring at him. Rinne stared right back at him, face just as red as his. He looked flustered. That look suited him.

You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.  
It felt like they were the only two people in the world. The only sounds that could be heard, were their breathing and the sound of their hearts, beating loudly.

Rinne looked good from far away, obviously. But from this close, he looked amazing, breath-taking. Niki never noticed his long lashes; how beautiful his eyes were and how kissable his lips were.  
After a while, Rinne spoke up ever so quietly.  
“N-niki-kyun…?”  
“Y-yes?”, he answered, barely above a whisper.  
“Can I kiss ya?”  
Niki hardly heard him over the sound of his heart beating. He nodded, breathless. Then he kissed him. It was so soft, timid even. It was so unlike Rinne, but still so much like him at the same time. Niki kissed back, just as gently, slowly closing his eyes. It was amazing. Niki almost forgot about the entire world around him. Right now, it was only him and Rinne, alone in their own little world. 

After a few seconds, the kiss ended. He slowly opened his eyes and the fond look Rinne gave him, made his heart beat even faster.  
He looked so genuine, so in love. Niki just had to believe his confession was true.  
Niki let his face fall into Rinne’s chest once again, smiling like an idiot in love, which he was. He was head over heels for this man. They fell into a comfortable silence, words weren’t needed. They only needed each other right now. The redhead let his fingers go through Niki’s soft hair, which felt oh so silky under his touch. Niki hadn’t felt this comfortable, this relaxed in a while.

Rinne decided to shatter the silence.  
“So, Niki-kyun~ ya still haven’t answered my question, whether ya want ta go out with me… I’ll jus’ take this a yes~”  
Gently putting his forehead against Rinne’s he laughed quietly.  
“Of course it’s yes~”, he breathed quietly.  
Smiling, genuinely smiling, Rinne closed the short distance between their lips, kissing him once again. This time he was more needy, more straightforward. Still not as rough he’d expect from him. Niki returned the kiss, moving his lips against Rinne’s, kind of clumsily. He gasped, as he felt Rinne’s tongue prod at his lips. He parted his lips slightly; his breath being completely stolen away by how great of a kisser the other was. He threaded his fingers through Rinne’s red hair, pulling him closer, while Rinne pulled him closer by the hips. They continued kissing like this, not even noticing when HiMERU intruded and cleared his throat to get his attention.

“I-I am sorry to interrupt, but I’m afraid our live show got cancelled.”  
His face was bright red and he seemed awfully flustered.  
Quickly, they pulled apart. Niki’s face felt like it was on fire and as he looked over at HiMERU, the other averted his eyes, not looking at him. Rinne, being shameless as ever, was grinning like an idiot.

“The live show’s cancelled, eh? I know what me and Niki-kyun will be doin’ tonight~”  
He winked at Niki, making him even more flustered, his face growing even redder.  
HiMERU had left the room without a word, way too awkward to even face them.  
“What do you say, Niki-kyun?~”  
“J-just shut up for once…!”  
Niki averted his eyes, saying embarrassed: “P-please just be gentle with me…!”  
Rinne smirk grew even wider.  
“Was ma dear Niki-kyun havin’ dirty thoughts?~ but if that’s whatcha want, I’m not complainin’~~”  
Niki’s breath hitched, at the image of those dirty thoughts and he blushed even deeper, grabbing Rinne’s hand and intertwining their fingers.  
“Let’s just go, Rinne-kun”

“I love you, Niki-kyun”  
“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are really appreciated  
> Please come talk to me about Rinniki on insta (My @ is @/rinnikiiz)  
> Stay tuned for more!  
> Love, Leo~


End file.
